


Laser Punch

by LAKERFANBOY, UltimateFandom



Category: Laser Punch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAKERFANBOY/pseuds/LAKERFANBOY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandom/pseuds/UltimateFandom
Summary: It is 2136, 20 years after a war. One side of the world is thriving with advanced gaming technology. One day, Chris Hallen, the deceased owner of Battlemaster Frontier, the company that made the famous gave Laser Punch, had set a competition that was timed to come out after a while. Whoever wins this competition can choose four friends with him to own Battlemaster Frontier and Laser Punch, living in fame forever.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Battle Trilogy





	Laser Punch

It is now 2136, 20 years after the biggest war of humanity happened, The Fall. The Fall was an intergalactic war between Earth and another planet called Junix. After the war was over, half of the earth was buried with rubble and the other half survived. Now the world is thriving with extremely advanced gaming. 

“Let’s go,” whooped Logan Pierce’s Alpha. He and his four friends raced down the streets, following bots that were fleeting. 

“Omega, plasma cannons?” Alpha called. On Andre Garner’s Omega’s arm, a plasma cannon latched open. He charged it up and fired. An intense purple beam flew out of the cannon as Omega anchored himself to the ground. The plasma laser impaled right into the bot’s head and the robot exploded. 

“Nice,” shouted Katie Everdeen’s Cruser. A little EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) gun appeared on her hand and she blasted the last bot. Suddenly the game disappeared and a robot began to talk to Logan, “Well done, Alpha. You received 2,000 credits in your account,” 

“Finally,” thought Logan. Logan thought all the way back to when he first received Laser Punch.

Logan carried the suitcase through his small but cozy apartment and into his room. He cleared out some space and put the suitcase on the ground. Logan opened it and there was an extendable antenna, bodysuit, and a VR headset. The bodysuit was sleek black and was extremely flexible. 

(Don’t forget. This is Logan thinking back, the Italics. My brother thinks it is very complicated)

“Sick,” Logan muttered. 

Logan lightly pulled the antenna upwards and it shot up, glowing blue. He picked up the VR headset and pulled it over his head. Instantly his room disappeared and he found himself in front of a robot. 

The robot began to talk, “Welcome to playing Laser Punch. I am your instructor and advisor. Laser punch is either solo or co-op but co-op is preferred. We will start with your character. There are five choices for your character: Alpha, Omega, Cruser, Callisto, and Lyra (Lee-ra),” 

Logan stared at the five characters. Omega was big and tanky, Cruser was nice and sleek, Callisto was small, Lyra was like an average human, and Alpha looked cool. 

He asked, “Can I have more information,” 

The robot continued, “Omega is big and slow but has a lot of weapons and begins with high armor. Cruser can fly and it can take out air troops easily. Lyra is a mechanic, it can rebuild you if you die or he can help you build things if it is not against the rules. Callisto and Alpha are your ground troops. 

Logan thought for a few second and then answered, “ I choose……………………Alpha,” 

All the other robots disappeared and Alpha floated in the middle. The robot continued, “You will have to start the solo campaign. When you reach Level 10, you can start co-op. Every time you finish a game, you earn some credits. You can use those credits to buy special upgrades or new weapons. After reaching Level 10, to do co-op, you need four other players with you. On each team, you will have one of each character. You start off with 10,000 credits. Play well,” 

(His thoughts end)

Logan likes to think of himself as a pro. He is at the highest level, 1000. His armor is level 700, the max for an Alpha. His Alpha carries a wicked sword that was limited, won from an event. On both of the Alpha’s arms, there is a retractable laser cannon. His arm has a retractable cable that can reach fifteen meters with claws at the end. He has little boosters on his foot that lets him take big leaps. 

Logan met Katie, Andre, Scott, and Sophie online. They were all pros. Andre is Omega, Katie is Cruser, Scott is Lyra, and Sophie’s was Callisto.

Andre is also Level 1000. His armor is called The Black Hole, able to suck in energy attacks and use it for his own weapons. His big tanky body is full of secret plasma cannons, GBU-57 (Strongest Non-Nuclear Bomb), available at level 995, miniguns, and many other rockets. 

Katie’s Cruser is Level 1000. Her armor is only at level 100, the highest for Cruser but can be wrecked by any rockets. She has one EMP and one hidden knife on each arm she knows how to do karate. 

Scott’s Lyra was also Level 1000. He carries a utility belt that has quite a lot of pockets in it. The pockets are full of tools and materials that he uses for making things. He trains at the Mechanic Trials School to become a game engine mechanic. He carries one taser that shocks people. His armor is Level 200, also max for a Lyra. 

Last but not least, Sophie’s Callisto. Callisto is Level 1000 and her armor is level 600. She carries a sword that can shoot lightning but has half of the energy of the other characters. 

Logan and Andre met at the shop. It was flourishing with hundreds of people running there and back buying upgrades and weapons. There were plenty of good deals but he was looking for a certain one. At last, he reached the end of the shop and he found the upgrade he was looking for.

A blue station showed a screen where two Alphas were sparring with swords. Suddenly one of the Alpha pressed a dial on his blade lit up, flames licking the metal. The other Alpha also pressed a button and his blade began crackling with lightning. 

They screamed their battle cries and leaped at each other. When their blades connected a huge explosion covered the two Alphas and suddenly the video restarted. 

Andre asked in a deep voice, “Fire or lightning,” 

“I have no idea. Both look so powerful,” responded Logan as he rewatched the video. 

A robot appeared before the shop and asked, “If you are here to buy the Sword of Thunder or Fire, please enter your account,” 

Andre looked away and Logan quickly danced his fingers across the pad and his credits and Alpha appeared. He had 501,000 credits while the Sword of Thunder and Fire was 500,000 credits.

The robot continued, “What kind of blade do you want your upgrade on,” 

Logan replied proudly, “Module X3 Sword of the Fall,” 

The robot’s eyes might have glowed with the impression, “Are you one of two people who own the Sword of the Fall. Anthony Cruse or Logan Pierce. 

Logan answered, “Logan Pierce,”

On the tenth anniversary of Laser Punch, Battlemaster Frontier, the company that made Laser Punch hosted a solo competition where all the players who registered would fight. In the end, Anthony’s Omega and Logan’s Alpha were left. Logan had won so he received the Module X3 Sword of the Fall and while Anthony received Module X2 Sword the Fall where it has less attack and durability. 

The robot continued, “Would you like to buy Sword of Thunder or Fire,” 

Logan stared at the video, “ I would like ……………………the Sword of Fire,”

500,000 credits were deducted from Logan’s account leaving 1,000 credits left. His Alpha’s sword seems to glow red. 

Andre asked in surprise, “Why fire not thunder,”

Logan replied, “It is a better combination with Callisto’s lightning sword,” 

Andre and Logan walked through the shop in silence. 

Logan continued, “I am tired. I’m going to go to bed ok,”

Andre grunted and replied, “Sure. Tomorrow?” 

Logan responded, “Ok,”

Logan lifted the VR headset above his eyes. Laser Punch disappeared and he found himself in his bedroom. He walked into his little kitchen and check the refrigerator. There was some leftover steak. He picked up the packed, opened it, and slid it in his pan. The pan instantly lit up and the steak was cooked. Logan slid the steak on a clean plate and sat on the table. He wolfed down his meal and after, he went to bed.

1325 Words


End file.
